jorvikwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightclan
NIGHTCLAN I would like to share some information about the clan, being a loyal member a part of it. ~Swiftbrooke / Wolfpaw The Clan of the humble forest and courageous hunters. Territory Our territory is quite big, in my opinion. There is so much to explore and run around in and it is simply relaxing. Nightclan claimed the whole region of Hollow Woods in Jorvik. Just recently, Nightclan made an announcement at the past Gathering and claimed Valedale Lake. So, our land is quite massive. In the very center of our territory, there is the Silversong River. Of course we don't have all of that river, we only claimed the northern half of it. Our territory has a ton of trees and lots of wildlife. In the North, there are mountains, but we don't really spend our time there unless for patrolling and marking borders. Prey pile - Our diet mainly consists of a variety of birds, rodents, and squirrels. It is likely for us to also hunt for adders as well. Our diet is a lot of different prey because our territory has multiple different areas. Considering our strength we have a tendency to hunt the stronger animals of the forest. Nightclan Cats Skills Excellent hunters and trackers. We can hunt all day long and are the brilliant trackers of the forest. Nightclan are also known for climbing and silent, strong movements. Being a good hunter is a big part of being a Nightclan cat. During apprentice training, it is very important for an apprentice to learn climbing trees and hunting. Appearances Cats of Nightclan vary from medium to large. The cats are well-fed and not very skinny since they are big on hunting. The colors of our pelts are different, but mainly cats have dark colors like black, dark brown tabby cats, and silver. Having a dark coat, helps us blend into the night and hide out in trees easily. We are not very hostile cats. We do not like to pick fights unless we have to. Nightclan is not the type of clan to randomly launch an ambush or attack on another clan for no reason. Nightclan Roster Leader of Nightclan - Shadestar - a black she-cat with bold golden eyes played by Lily Bluenest Deputy - Hailstorm - a tom played by Duskhunter Medicine Cat(s) - Moonclaw - a she-cat played by Ashcat & Turtlemist - a she-cat played by Easthill Warriors Silverstripe - a she-cat played by Skycloud Mapledawn - a she-cat played by Masterlake Silverflower - a she-cat played by Dolphinstorm Bluesea - a she-cat played by Iceside Owlsong - a she-cat played by Golddawn Gladestripe - a she-cat played by Youngvalley Whiteclaw - a she-cat played by Kittenmoon Knightstorm - a she-cat played by Bluepeak Panther - a tom played by Lightningrock Sunbeam - a she-cat played by Graymountain Hollowleap - a tom played by Autumnpie Rebelwind - a she-cat played by Windhope Quietstream - a she-cat played by Queenpaw Moonfeather - a she-cat played by Goldknight Flameheart - a she-cat played by Diamondhaven Mistytail - a she-cat played by Hawknight Bloodclaw '- a tom played by ''Masterbridge Apprentices '''Snowpaw - a she-cat played by Oakgreen (mentor: Whiteclaw) Cedarpaw - a she-cat played by Windbell (mentor: Quietstream) Moonpaw - a she-cat played by Breezelight (mentor: Silverstripe) Silverpaw - a tom played by Turtledawn (mentor: Snowheart) Winterpaw - a she-cat played by Wolfluck (mentor: Shadestar) Sagepaw - a she-cat played by Mooseberg (mentor: Owlsong) Duskpaw - a tom played by Nightheart (mentor: Moonfeather) Honeypaw - a she-cat played by Moonpie (mentor: Birdfall) Lionpaw '- a tom played by ''Oakforest ''(mentor: Mistytail) '''Tigerkit '- a she-cat played by Friendgirl (mentor: Flameheart) '''Wolfpaw - a tom played by Swiftbrooke (mentor: Hollowleap) Stormpaw '- a she-cat played by ''Wolfnest (mentor: Panther) 'Skypaw '- a she-cat played by Ironflower (mentor: Bloodclaw) Queens '''Birdfall - a she-cat played by Windstream (Kits: Wolfpaw, Mistkit) Nightdust - a she-cat played by Kittenwright (Kits: Lionpaw, Sunkit, Tigerpaw) Frostwing - a she-cat played by Icestorm ( Kits: Mosskit, Nightkit, Smokekit, Thornkit - Not played by anyone atm ) Kits Hawkkit - a she-cat played by Mistlake Mistkit - a she-cat played by Firestar Redkit - a tom played by Hawkhaven